World's Finest Vol 1 95
After stopping a hurricane, the heated competition between the two men leads to an all-out brawl to see which of them is the strongest. When Robin spots some looters taking advantage of the hurricane and Superman and Batman's fight, Robin stops them easily. He then tries to get the two mighty titans to see that they are overlooking their responsibilities. Before Robin can get them to think any further he is transported to the distant planet of Xlym. There he is brought before two aliens who decided to wager to see who could win in an equal fight: Superman or Batman. The aliens abducted the two heroes, explaining Batman's and Superman's blackouts, and used their world's advanced science to endow Batman with powers similar to Superman and to instill a hatred in each man towards the other. They conclude their explanation by showing Robin that the only way to reverse their experiment is to throw a specific switch, and tell Robin that they have no intention of returning the Boy Wonder back to Earth where he can continue to interfere with their bet until it has been decided. However, they return Robin to Earth when they hear their superior, who has scolded them for interfering in other species lives before, coming their way. When Robin returns to Earth, he soon sees Batman and Superman stop fighting and suddenly make peace, making him realize that the alien superior must have overheard the two aliens and reversed the effects of their machinations. | StoryTitle2 = Tomahawk: "The Indian Troubadour" | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Green Arrow: "Green Arrow vs. Red Dart" | Synopsis3 = As Green Arrow and Speedy try to stop a series of robberies, they seem to always be behind the newest costumed hero, Red Dart. However, Red Dart is really criminal John "Midas" Mallory, who is in league with the gold thieves. The next night, when Green Arrow, Speedy and Red Dart all show up at the scene of the crime. Green Arrow captures the crooks and also ropes up Red Dart, having deduced his identity. To prove that Mallory was involved in the robberies, he removes one of Mallory's gloves to reveal gold stains which is a tell-tale sign of testing gold with Aqua-Regia. | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor2_1 = Jack Schiff | Editor3_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer1_1 = Dave Wood | Writer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = Ed Herron | Penciler1_1 = Dick Sprang | Penciler2_1 = Fred Ray | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker1_1 = Ray Burnley | Inker2_1 = Fred Ray | Inker3_1 = George Papp | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = '''Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Aliens from PLanet Xlym Locations: * ** * Slocum Valley * Xlym Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Unknown Antagonists: * Unknown Other Characters: * Unknown Locations: * Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * Unknown | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Mugsy Miller Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Tricky Darts Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Battle of the Super-Heroes" is reprinted in and . * "Green Arrow vs. Red Dart" is reprinted in . * Red Dart appears next in . | Trivia = * This issue marks the first time ever that Batman and Superman fight each other. | Recommended = | Links = }}